The objective of this descriptive, quasi-experimental study is to investigate the effects of systematic orienting stimuli and nursing therapy on the Glasgow Coma Scales, Polysomnographic states, and serial electroencephalograms of comatose patients whose initial Glasgow Coma Scale Scores range from 3 to 10. Pilot studies done to date included a total of six patients whose initial GCS scores were 3. Four patients had orienting stimuli and serial EEGs. Two (1 with and 1 without orienting stimuli) had continuous polysomnograms as well as serial EEGs. Of the six patients(ages 16-71), four showed some positive progressive changes in their GCS scores. Four patients who received orienting stimuli showed slight progressive changes in the EEGs while being given orineting stumli. One patient who received orienting stimuli from his mother also showed positive progressive changes in his EEG. Seven days after completion of the orienting stimuli, all patients showed a deterioration in EEG patterns, except one who never recovered consciousness. Three patients to date remained comatose, two died of complications, one returned home with a slight neurologic deficit.